Alex's Bad boy
by A.K.A. Producer Sam
Summary: Alex meets a bad boy. Re-wrote chapter 1.
1. Introduction: Life of Enzo

Enzo's POV

The strong smell of cigarette smoke hits my face as I enter the bar. I take a deep relaxing breath and exhale. I fucking love the smell of cigarettes. I smile. Old country music played over the jukebox, I wave through the thick layer of smoke and sit down at the table.

"Hey, Enzo," my best friend Jack said smiling he was holding a card in his fingers. He had a pile of chips on the table in front of hi,. I raise an eyebrow. "I am having the best fucking time man," his smile grew widely.

"Can I join?" I ask

"Next round," he said I look up to see my older brother Hank hastling some girl and roll my eyes. Jack places down his cards.

"Full house," Jack was a pro at poker, between me and him we win roughly 3 grand a night, pretty impressive for two eighteen year olds. The four bikers slam their cards down angrily, one stood up. He had a huge chest and muscular arms. like me. Height wise he was taller, I was 5'8 he was maybe 6'4. Jack, he maybe short, but he worked on a farm all day so he was strong-Jack pulled out a knife-and a little crazy. The bikers brought out there guns, Hank pulled a gun on the biker who stood up and pulled the trigger a little.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he threatens "You know unless you want your brains all over the wall and niether of us want that kind of mess to clean up," he said "Plus I'm a cop too, so if I do kill you," he laughs "I can easily claim it as a good shoot,"

"Your a cop," A biker said Hank cracked a smile, showing his badge

"Oh. I'm sorry," he said cockily "Did I not mention that," More bikers pulled out their guns at him. He laughed and pulled out the bullet case.

"We don't want to cause any more problems then we have," Hank said

"Good, because if you or your brother or your fucked up friend comes anywhere near this bar again," he laughed "I'll shoot all three of you," he threatens with a smile, oh how comforting.

"Just give Jack his money and we'll go peacefully," Hank said the bikers grab our arms and lead us to the door, he shoves us out. Jack goes to get his money when the biker slams the door in his face.

"Hey," he pounds "I won that fair and square," I put an arm on his shoulder

"Come on, lets go," I say "I have school in the morning," we leave

**The next day,** I am sitting in the principals office with a huge smirk on my face as he looks at my thick file.

"Lorenzo Gilbert," he says

"Enzo," I correct

"You've been caught stealing and cheating, drinking on school grounds, holding illegal gambling rinks in the boys bathroom, and you where arrested last year for selling pot," he shows me my mugshot "Why should I all you into my high school,"

"A. Because my brothers a cop and B." I lean over the desk and give him a cocky half smile, I point to my impressive ACT and SAT scores he raises an eyebrow "I also played football for KnightSheild Academy as their linebacker," he has a blank stern expression as he leans over and presses the intercom button

"Alex Dunphy come to the principals office please,"

"So," I drag out smiling "Am I in,"

**I changed the name because Justin is a personal character of mine. But I promise you'll like Enzo and Alex together. I decided to re-write this because I want this to work and have fun writing it. **


	2. Chapter 1:Girl meets boy

**Authors note: If you have read the first chapter, I re-wrote it because I just wasn't feeling it with that chapter, this one I'm having more fun writing. This story will be like the Simone Elekeles books. Disclaimer do not own Modern Family, or the Simone Elekeles books. **

**Alex's POV**

I walk down to the principals office and Principle Hale greets me with an awkward handshake. "Alex this is Lorenzo Gilbert," he says "He is our newest student and you'll be showing him around over the next few days," smiling Lorenzo stood up and extended his arm out, shooting him a glare Lorenzo slowly lowers it. "Lorenzo, this is Alexnadra Dunphy,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexandra," Lorenzo's thick southern accent says tipping his baseball cap down

"Yeah," I drag out "It's Alex,"

"Pleasure," he smiled Principle Hale hands Lorenzo his schedule "Thank you, sir," Principle Hale pratically shoves us out of the office. Lorenzo turns to me and smirks.

"So, Alexandra-you going to show me 'round or not,"

I see my friends and resist every urge I have to go over there. I did not want them to meet Lorenzo.

"What's your first class?" I ask Lorenzo keeping a very long safe distance from him as I possibly can.

"Psychology," I turn around, Are you fucking kidding me?. He smirks at my reaction "Can't seem to stay away from me, can you Dunphy?"he asks I storm to my locker, Lorenzo smiles "You don't like me,"

"That obvious?" I ask grabbing my books violently, he follows me to psychology I sit down, he sits down next to me. My best friend Meredith came in and saw Lorenzo sitting in her seat.

"Okay, Dude, you are in my seat,"

Meredith moved here a few months ago just before school started, she moved in a couple of blocks away from my house and when school started people automatically assumed we'd be friends because we where both so alike. Meredith and I where both shy, geeky and goodie two shoes except Meredith had a snarky perkier attitude and she was pretty enough to be popular and obvoiusly used that to her advantage by torturing me like shoving me into the lockers, handing me a handwritten note with the word bitch scribbled on it, crushing her slushie drink into my lap, t-pying my house. Of course mom told me to take the high road be the adult in this situation and go tell a teacher about Meredith's harrassment, dad just agreed with her, however Haley told me to get even. So, we fought.

It was the last day of freshman year and Meredith had been making comments about Haley and I told her to stop and she wouldn't so I slammed my backpack down and tackled her. I punched her once in the eye before she punched me in the lip. By now the whole high school surrounded us in the cafeteria. Meredith got on to the railing and super maned dived onto me. I put my foot up and kicked her good in the stomach. Now people where on teams chanting either Alex or Meredith. Fights at school were rare, girl fights where an occasion. I think the fight woul've lasted longer if the principle hadn't came and pulled us apart. In the end I had a busted bloody lip and swollen cheek, Meredith had a bruised rib-which she later found out it was broken-and she had a twisted wrist from when she supermaned dived me.

Mom was pissed off when she found out about it, Haley said I was cool, Dad grounded me for the whole summer after giving me a high five behind mom's back and Grandpa said he was proud of me for sticking up for myself. During the summer Meredith and I became friends and people forgot about the fight by the time school started. We laugh about it now when we tell it at family functions.

"Hey, yo earth to Alex," Meredith says snaping her fingers "Tell your boy toy to get out of my seat," My face turns red

"He's not my boy toy," I say through my teeth, Meredith snickers and rolls her eyes

"Miss. Conners sit down," Meredith turned around and put her hand on her hips

"I can't with Alex's boy toy in my seat," My cheeks turned bright red, Lorenzo cracks a half smile and runs his hand through his dark hair, the class interupts in a laugh.

"Miss. Conners sit down," Mr. Duray orders "You can go one hour without talking to Alex," Meredith sits in the back and makes a sad sound "Excuse me Alex's boy toy," Mr. Duray said: If there's one thing you should know about Mr. Duray, it's that he's a douchebag. People snikcer, Lorenzo looked up and used his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes sir," he says innocently

"What's your name,"

"Lorenzo, but most people call me Enzo, Gilbert,"

"I hope you enjoy your seat for the rest of the year and Alex I hope you enjoy Lorenzo,"

See Douche.

"Did you really have to call Lorenzo my boy toy?" I glare at Meredith taking out books for my next class. I had a few moments to myself before Lorzeno came back from the bathroom and the first thing I wanted to do was scold my best friend.

"I had an oppertunity and I used it,"

"In Mr. Duray's class, really, that guy is the biggest asshole on the planet and you choose-"

"Hey," Lorenzo says "So, I'm officially known as Alex's boy toy," he smirks I give Meredith a glare, she smiles.

"What's your next class?" I ask him bitterly

"Chemistry 101" Really?

**Enzo's POV**

I sit next to Alex in Chem. "Hey Alex," A pretty girl says Alex does her best to ignore her, but, the girl gets into her face "Does your dog need a treat for being such a good boy toy?" Alex's face turns red

"No, but, I could use a hydrant to pee on," I ask "Would you like to be that hydrant?"

"Pig," she says storming away

"Thanks," Alex smiles weakly

"No problem," I say the teacher comes in

"Alex, you have a partner," he says shocked he looks at me "And you are?"

"Lorenzo Gilbert,"

"Oh your the boy toy I've been hearing about," I look at Alex her face was insanly red, she lifts her book up to hide her shame.

"In the flesh," I smirk people smirk

"Good Alex, you've been tense recently," he says Alex shoots her head up from her book "You need something to play with," So, are all the teachers here douchebags?. I ask myself she slams her book shut. Me and the rest of the class are laughing our asses off. "Alright settle down, Mr. Gilbert, Miss. Dunphy are you two going to behave yourselves this semester,"

"Yes, Mr. Ashton," Alex says

"Yes sir,"

"Oh and Mr. Gilbert," I look up "No baseball hats in class," I take my hat off

"Sorry, sir,"

**Line Break**

I'm sitting on the bleachers watching the team practice. I had time to kill before I had to pick up my brother from karate class. I see Alex sit down in the bottom row of the bleachers with Meredith. I was absolutely furios at Meredith for calling me Alex's boy toy in that dick Duray's class, that's all people call me now. The coach blows his whistle letting everyone know practice is over. A tall curly haired boy jogs up to Alex and Meredith, he kisses Meredith and Alex turns away noticing me, I smile and wave her face turns bright red. It isn't long before Meredith notices me.

"Hey, Lorenzo," she calls waving me down. I didn't want to be a dick in front of her football player boyfriend so, I went down.

" 'sup," I say tipping my baseball cap

"Luke this is Lorenzo, your sister's boy toy,"

"Stop calling him that," Alex says threw grit teeth. Luke looks at me before giving me a fist bump.

"Nice to meet you, bro," he says holding Meredith close, Meredith was leaning on his chest and he had one arm behind her back.

"Enzo," I correct, he turns to Alex

"I'm gonna go get change, think you can keep your hands off Enzo?" he asks. Alex shoots him a look before elbowing him in the stomach, he makes a sound, he smirks. He gives Meredith a kiss on the forehead and pinches her butt a little, they begin to make out. Alex clears her throat. Both of them where blushing. He heads towards the school.

"How did I get so lucky?" Meredith asks herself watching Luke with admiration.

"Ew," Alex says scrunching up her face in disgust

"Hey, you approved," Meredith screeches. I feel my phone vibrate and see that its a text from my brother telling me to come pick him up.

"Look," I say clearing my throat "I'd love to stay, but I gotta pick my brother up from practice,"

"Bye, Enzo," Meredith says cheerfully

"Yeah, bye," Alex grumbles.

I pick my brother up from karate and head to our home. It was a one story shitty cabin like house. The neighborhood was dangerous, a gun fight at least every night always with a casualty. Hank orders Freddie and I to never leave the house at night and if we do not alone.

I belonged in a dangerous neightborhood like this, I was dressed like a 60's greaser wearing nothing but a black v-neck shirt that showed off my big muscles, blue jeans and biker boots. My dark black hair is usually slicked back with hair gel and I alwats look like I've been in a fight.

I pull Freddie protectivly close to me, after getting a few glares from some nearby drug dealers. Freddie was a thirteen year old kid who stuck out in this kind of neighborhood, he was short, skinny and gangly. He was a sweet dork who didn't have a mean bone in his body. That's why Hank wanted him to learn how to defend himself, so he could go to school if Hank or I couldn't take him. I walk inside and Hank was on the phone with someone. He looked when he saw us.

"Yeah, listen I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later," he said before hanging up. Freddie looked.

"Who was that?" he asked

"No one buddy," Hank said ruffling through Freddie's messy long hair "How was karate practice?"

"Good," Freddie said "I might be a yellow belt soon,"

"Yellow," Hank says in disbelief "Already,"

"Yeah," Freddie says proudly

"Well that calls for a celebration," Hank said we looked. Since we didn't have a lot of money, going out to eat was a rare occasion the only time Hank took us out was when we won big money gamblin' and we where kicked out of our favorite gamblin' spot so we couldn't gamble.

"Get dressed we're going to Guigino's,"

"Alright," Freddie whoops before he runs up to the shower, I look at Hank

"Don't question it, Enzo, just enjoy it,"

Alex's POV

I was doing my homework when Haley comes in talking on her phone.

"I know right," her voice cracks a little "What? Shut up?" I slam my book and head downstaires

"Where are you going?" Mom asks

"Meredith's," I say "I need to study, I have a huge test coming up,"

"Already? school started three weeks ago,"

"And that's the beauty of being in Advance Placement," I say

"Oh," Mom says, I go to leave when she says "Wait, sweetie, your father is taking us out for dinner," I sigh and turn around"You can bring Meredith along if you want, I'm sure Luke wouldn't mind,"

"Ew," I say. Don't get me wrong I love both Luke and Meredith and I hate to admit it but they're so cute together, it's that I'm a little jealous. Meredith has been here five months and she's head over heals in love with my brother, when I've been living here my whole life and I haven't even had my first kiss yet.

"Where are we going, so I know what to wear?" I ask mom smiles

"Guigino's,"


End file.
